The last Song
by Miss Grayscale
Summary: Siempre me he sentido perdido, la gente al rededor suele incomodarme y en la soledad siento que algo me falta. Como cuando escuchas música pero sientes que a tu reproductor le faltara una canción pero no recuerdas cual. Y entre tantas personas te encontré a ti. -Eres un imbécil.-es increíble pero de alguna forma te convertiste en mi melodía favorita. /AU/GamKar/.
1. Introducción

Cuando era niño mi padre solía decir que la vida era solo una, que era estúpido ir velando por los demás porque luego es demasiado tarde para recuperar nuestro tiempo.

De todas las cosas que el me dijo, está fue la única que realmente se grabo en mi memoria, aunque creo que la razón es porque en verdad el nunca estuvo presente. Al ser un hombre tan importante, no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para estar conmigo. Yo sufría mucho por lo mismo después de todo solo era un niño y quería sentir el calor de un hogar. Lamentablemente eso nunca ocurrió en verdad. En mi familia todos son grandes empresarios rodeados de dinero y mierdas que se que en verdad no importan. Mi madre, una mujer dulce pero demasiado ocupada me dejaba a la deriva y los únicos buenos recuerdos que tengo de mi infancia fueron con mi hermano mayor Kurloz.

Pero esa felicidad se acabo con al poco tiempo. Kurloz decidió irse a otro país, junto a su novia. Yo no quería que se fuera pero también sabía que era lo mejor para su él. Cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto, justo antes de irse, me dio un largo abrazo y me susurro que al regresar a casa fuera directamente a mi habitación porque me había dejado un regalo de despedida. Al volver, lleno de lágrimas, entre a mi cuarto y vi el regalo que dejo sobre mi cama.

Una guitarra acústica. Sencilla, pero que para mi significo demasiado. Esa fue mi entrada a un mundo, hasta entonces, desconocido.

La música desde entonces ha sido una de mis vías de escape.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Años después me encuentro aquí. En este bus, viajando sólo a una nueva ciudad y a una nueva oportunidad para mi vida. Mientras observo por la ventana como pasan las luces y las estrellas a una velocidad tan increíble que me hacen sentir como si fueran una especie de milagro.

Creo que eso es lo que estoy buscando: un milagro. Algo que le de un giro a todo mi mundo. Hasta hora lo único que se le ha acercado han sido la música y las drogas. Ambos me gustan porque siento que me transportan, me llevan a otro lugar. Con ellas puedo tocar el cielo, saborearlo, olerlo e incluso formar parte de este.

No creo en las palabras de mi padre. Pienso que la vida es un hermoso momento y nunca es demasiado tarde como para empezar a vivir. Un segundo o unos años, ambos son igual de valiosos si los sabes disfrutar.

Ese es mi deseo. Disfrutar, sentir que el mundo puede ser mío y encontrar un milagro por pequeño que pueda ser.


	2. El comienzo de todo

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen

* * *

Otro inútil día más se va y me encuentro a mitad de la noche caminando hacia ningún lado. Hace un jodido calor porque es verano y creo que mientras más avanzo más se me aprieta el corazón. Momentos así es cuando odio a todas las personas que hay alrededor mío y tengo el extraño impulso de tirarme a un río o algo así.

¿Es que como mierda se debe sentir uno si tu novia de hace cuatro años te engaña con el primer imbécil que se le pasa por delante?.

_"Lo siento Karkat, pero debemos admitirlo. Lo nuestro nunca fue amor"_

¿Qué nunca fue amor? para mi si lo fue, la quería como a nadie. Se muy bien que no soy precisamente la persona con la mejor personalidad del mundo y que tengo un carácter de perros, pero maldición, en verdad que di lo mejor de mi en la relación.

Mientras avanzo siento como las lágrimas se desbordan de mis ojos sin mi permiso y para colmo mañana debo ir a la universidad con esta apariencia. Soy tan patético.

Y cuando estoy a punto de mandar al carajo a todo el mundo es cuando escucho una canción que me parece conocida. Me detengo y busco con la mirada quien es el que toca la melodía. Y ahí es cuando lo veo y por un segundo se me para el corazón.

¿En verdad existe gente así?

En medio de una plaza se encuentra un tipo tocando una guitarra. Con el estuche de está abierta y con monedas e incluso billetes dentro.

El es alto, delgado y con el cabello muy desordenado. Su ropa es sencilla: un polerón, pantalones rasgados y zapatillas. Pero no es su ropa o las cosas que trae lo que llama mi atención. Es su rostro.

Tenía una expresión muy relajada como si se estuviera fumando la vida-lo cual es algo muy probable-. Sus ojos son una mezcla de azul y morado, que por alguna razón me tranquilizan. Trae varios piercings pero el que más me llama la atención es el que lleva en el labio. Lo admito, el tipo está como quiere. Mientras canta me doy cuenta de que su voz es grave y algo rasposa pero eso la hace más... ¿seductora?.

...

No me puedo creer que este pensando esta clase de mierdas de un tipo que ni siquiera conozco. Genial. Cortaron conmigo y además sufro una crisis de sexualidad por culpa te de este tío. Muy bien Karkat, si que sabes hacer bien las cosas.

Se que debería darme medía vuelta e irme, pero en vez de hacerle caso a mi instinto me acerco más a él hasta que logra verme. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos sigue cantando. No puedo evitar sonrojarme, su mirada es demasiado profunda. Aún así yo tampoco aparto la vista, sigo ahí parado como un idiota.

_"Do I wanna know?_

_If this feeling flows both ways_

_It's hard to see you go_

_I'm sorta hoping that you'd stay_

_Baby we both know_

_That the nights were mainly made for saying things_

_That you can't say tomorrow day"_

Cuando paró de cantar se acerco a mi sonriendo. Pero luego cambio su expresión a una totalmente preocupada. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que seguía llorando. Mierda esto es tan humillante. ¿Porqué mierda siempre me pasan estás cosas?. Recapitulemos: Primero terminaron conmigo así que fui a dar un paseo por la noche, luego veo a un tío totalmente drogado que está cantando y me quedo parado como un imbécil viéndolo. Luego me pongo a llorar en frente de el como si fuera una niñita. Excelente, mi vida no podría ser mejor.

De todas las cosas hubiera deseado que me ignorara y me dejara sólo, pero no, el muy desgraciado paso un brazo por mi cuello y me acerco a el como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

-¿Quieres ir a comer hijo de puta?.-Su sonrisa era tan tranquila que me sentí tentado a golpearlo.

-¡Si claro, como si fuera a ir a comer con un imbécil drogado que ni siquiera conozco!-. ¿qué mierda le pasaba a este tipo?.

-Vamos, yo invito.- me dijo soltando una risa.- no me perdería la oportunidad de hablar con un puto milagro.

Estoy jodidamente seguro de que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero algo me izo aceptar ir con él, aunque no sé exactamente que.

* * *

Bueno, se que está corto pero ñee~ u.u

Este es el primer capítulo por así decirlo, ya que el anterior es solo una introducción

La canción que canta Gamzee es "Do i wanna know" de los Arctic Monkeys. Aunque la canción es bastante conocida.


End file.
